Life's Never Simple
by man in the shadows of bla
Summary: Harry has won. The dark lord lay slain at his feet. The power the dark lord knows not had been discovered through the love of his friends, it was not love. The price is to steep for Harry to be able to bare. What actions would Full summary inside R


**A/N: I am currently writting two other fics so the update schedule on this story is undetermined.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**SUMMARY: Harry has won. The dark lord lay slain at his feet. The power the dark lord knows not had been discovered through the love of his friends, it was not love. The price is to steep for Harry to be able to bare. What actions would someone do when they have lost everything? Harry and Hermione's decision will change their lives forever and put them down the path that they fought against for so many years. Can they save their souls and seek redemption when it is all over.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters for an adventure in my twisted mind. I thank you for your support JK Rowling and take your actions of not suing as acceptance of my work. Thank you for leading me your characters.**

**WARNINGS: This story contains dark themes, violence, sexual misconduct, and is intended for the mature audience. Reader discretion is advised.**

**PAIRINGS: Harry/Tonks the rest I havent decided.**

**RATING: Mature **

**SPOILERS: Harry Potter and the Philosophers/Sorcerers Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

**(AU, Time travel, Dark Harry, Dark Tonks, Character Death)**

**If I find anymore warnings that I should write then I will put them on the following chapters. I will not carry these warnings over to any other chapters.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE END OF THE SECOND WAR**

**------------------------------------------------------**

A dark haired woman, with unearthly silver eyes that gleamed soft purple, was bound and shackled in front of the assembled Wizingamot. Her features were darkened and hallowed from the rituals that she had undergone. Her skin was ghostly milk white and appeared stretched over her skeleton. Today was the day that she atoned for her sins. The Minister of Magic Mr. Barty Crouch stood and addressed her.

"Mrs. Bellatrix Dora Lestrange, you have been brought before the…"

"It's Potter."

Her statement was soft though her tones were harsh.

"Excuse me?"

"It's Potter. This is a formal trial and my real name is needed to start the legal proceedings. It is Mrs. Nymphadora Marie Potter."

The assembled court room broke out in whispers at the claim she had made. She understood. It would take all of her cunning to convince them she was telling the truth.

"That is an outrageous claim Mrs. Lestrange. Ms. Tonks died the same day that Mr. Potter was killed nearly six months ago. Or have you not been reading the papers."

"I have been and there were no bodies found. They didn't die that night."

"There were no bodies found because Tom Riddle cast a spell that incinerated them."

"No it didn't incinerate them it merely disconnected them with the flow of time."

"Mrs. Lestrange might I remind you of the seriousness of the charges you face. You have been brought here to face charges of crimes against humanity, some of which are to horrible to mention. How do you plead?"

"I plead guilty with just cause."

By this time Mr. Crouch was so infuriated with her that his tones came out almost at a scream.

"Just cause. How do the murders and torture of dozens of muggles and wizards classify as just cause."

"It was necessary to prevent the collapse of the universe. We needed to make our names feared enough to prevent a paradox."

Mr. Crouch looked flabbergasted. She knew that if she was in the same position she would be pressed to believe this story as well. But they needed to understand what happened. They needed to know. She knew that this was going to be hard.

"I am prepared to give my testimony under the influence of Veritiserum after I have been subjected to the proper potions and spells to determine that I have no natural immunity or used an antidote. I have also brought a pensive that has special Runes to allow only true memories in them."

"Mrs. Lestrange you seem to be under the assumption that you are in control of this hearing. Rest assured that I have that privilege. And it is my decision that we do not have time for such pleasantries to a death eater. We are still looking for Lord Voldemort."

She found it odd that the entire room with the exception of Dumbledore and two others on the Wizingamot had stilled flinched at that name. Cowards he wasn't even as bad this time around Harry had made sure of that. She was pulled out of her mussing when a familiar face rose to address the minister of magic.

"Mr. Crouch must I remind you again of section 12 clause 13 of the decree established by magical law enforcement to the rights of all witches and wizards until after the decision of innocence or guilt is past."

"Yes, very well Mr. Potter."

Barty Crouch took his seat as the newest member of the Wizingamot addressed her.

"Now Mrs. Lestrange the pensive that you brought is unnecessary. We have our own ways of viewing the memories of those who are tried before us. It was a necessary development after the first war had ended."

"Thank you Mr.…"

"Potter, James Potter." (A/N hehe a bond moment)

"Oh, you're Harry's dad. I never got to meet you; you see you died in the original timeline."

"Very well Mrs. Lestr…Potter. Let us begin then shall we."

Tonks couldn't help but smile at him. She noticed that he didn't believe her but to say her real name meant that he wasn't throwing the idea out just yet.

"Ok well let's start at the beginning."

---------------------------------------------------

The second war was coming to an end. The bodies of the fallen lied strewn about the battle field. A sickly red gleam coated the grass around the last people standing. Nymphadora Tonks could be heard sobbing in the distance over her fallen love Remus Lupin.

Hermione Granger lay on the ground nursing her broke bones. She propped herself up against the side of a building, despite the protests her body made, to watch the only battle that was still going on. Harry Potter was fighting the dark lord. All of his followers were defeated. Trolls and giants lay on the ground in pieces. It looked like they were going to win this war but it had come at a terrible price.

The last remaining Weasley had fallen to the hands of Lestranges with the exception of Ron who blew apart the earth surrounding them. He was incinerated with the Lestranges in the blast.

She could feel the tears coming from behind here eyes but willed them away. She needed to focus on the task at hand to help Harry. She drew a few Runes in the air to ward against apparation escape. Lord Voldemort was being beaten back by the complex shields that Harry had conjured. Voldemort couldn't use very many curse on him without them rebounding back. She watched as Harry drew a Rune in the air. When he prodded it the air around him went ablaze. The fire sought out its recipient.

She waited with baited breath to see if the dark lord would make his fatal move. Voldemort laughed.

"Avada Kedavera."

That was it the war was over. He had lost. Harry cast a charm that he invented with the aid of his mothers journals. The effect of which reversed the killing curse upon its sender with the added effect of destroying the body.

It wasn't enough though. Hermione watched as the curse that she thought would kill him failed. Voldemort was sent from his footing but his body still remained the killing curse neutralized.

"Avada Incernerato." Harry cried. A green flame spun from his wand towards the location that the dark lord had fallen. It made contact with him and in a sickening cry the dark lord was no more than his former spirit.

The flames from the Rune that Harry had created wrapped around the dark figure. A high pitch shrill tore through the air as the flaming ball moved towards Harry. It consumed him before it died out. Voldemort had possessed Harry.

She could see the struggle going on inside of them. Harry was pushing Voldemort into his mind. He was using his love for humanity to vanquish the dark lord. And with a final high pitch screech the battle was over. Harry collapsed.

Hermione rushed to his side, pain forgotten. After a few strength replenishing potions and an enervating charm she wrapped the now barely conscious Harry in her arms.

The war was over. It was finally over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was spent going over the losses. Tonks and Hermione had to search all of the grounds of Hogwarts before she finally found Harry. They knew that he was going through the same thing they were. After all of the fighting it wasn't enough. They couldn't keep everyone safe. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself down to her knees.

"Harry…"

"We can make this right. We have to. The future wasn't meant to end up like this. I've lost almost everything. All I have left is you two."

"Harry, you know that I would help you make it right if we could, but we can't." Hermione was practically in tears. The loss of Ron had hit her hard. He had told Harry that he planned on asking Hermione to marry him after the war.

It wasn't until after she said those words that she realized that he was smiling. His hand outstretched offering her what it hid. She felt the cool metal frame of the hourglass figure that dropped into her hand.

"A time turner? Harry were did you get this."

"I swiped it for the ministry when we were there in our fifth year. I didn't really mean to but when we were thrown around the room I guess it fell into my pocket. I didn't even find it until that summer."

"Harry we can't do this. It is against the law." Hermione pleaded

"You said that you would do anything to help me set this right. I want my family back Hermione."

"I want them back too but what you are proposing isn't against wizarding laws it's against the laws of nature."

"Hermione I'm going to do this with or without you. I just would rather do this with you. I have already taken everything that I will need for this trip. If you want to go then we will pack your things as well."

She couldn't say anything else. There really weren't any other options for her. She had to go with him. She nodded her head again letting him know that she would help. Hermione dashed away from the lake and towards the grounds of Hogwarts. It still lay in ruins from the night before. They were scheduled to leave in a few hours.

"And what about you Tonks. You have been quit this whole time. Do you want in or not."

"I'm going with you Harry, you already knew that. I lost too much in this world to stay behind."

"Do you need anything before we go."

"No I've carried all of my belongings with me since I joined the order."

"Ok, then as soon as Hermione gets back we leave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks closed her eyes. She could feel the cool metal of the chain wrap around her neck. When she opened her eyes the world around them was gone in a flash.

"Tempus." Gray smoked swirled into the message.

Tuesday

12:30 pm

July 12, 1938

Harry grinned at the necklace. It took them back in time.

Harry stood up and removed the necklace from around their neck.

"Ok its nineteen-thirty-eight. Tom is nineteen years old. At this time he was working in Knocturn Alley. Come on lets go."

Tonks watched him grab a nearby rock and cast the portus charm on it. It glowed blue before returning to normal. She touched the rock in his hand with Hermione and they were transported to a store in the dark alley.

Harry entered before they could gain her bearing.

"Hello I am looking for Tom Riddle. He told me that he worked here."

"Yes well he did he resigned this morning. Said something about going on a sabbatical."

"Thank you."

Harry exited the store and walked away with Hermione.

"He has already left for Egypt."

Harry grasped his head and fell to the ground. Hermione panicked and rushed to his side. She tried to comfort him but he was in a fit. He was suffering from what looked like a seizure. She pulled him close to herself until he relaxed.

"Sorry about that, it appears that Voldemort imprinted his memory in mine when he tried to possess me. I know where he is right now. Come on lets go."

He grabbed their hands and apparated them to a building that Tonks was unfamiliar with. The room that they were in was scarcely decorated. It had a bed and a table in it. The carpet was a very worn brown and the paint was pealing of the bare walls.

"Harry didn't you say that Tom was going…"

"Shh."

She didn't know what to do at the moment. He jumped for behind the door and cast a killing curse. Before she knew what had happened Tom Riddle was being dragged into the room. He was dead.

"Harry what did you do? This is going to change all of history."

The room flashed hot whit before he could answer her. When the light receded the room that they had been standing in was gone. A beautiful song filled the air not unlike that of a phoenix but still very different somehow.

In the flash of blue and red fire Harry was standing before a magnificent creature.

"Hermione it's a phoenix."

"No Harry, its Feng Huang. It different from a phoenix because it is two entities living in that body. Its one of the four creators of the universe."

"That is right Miss Granger. We are the creators of humanity, of life really. We brought you here to atone for the crimes against nature that you have committed."

"Crimes, what crimes?"

"You have alter the fabric of time and created a paradox in doing so. In order to repair it you must fix the paradox."

"Wait what."

"In order to restore the balance of the universe you must fix the paradox."

"And what is the paradox."

"Your motivation for traveling back in time was caused by Tom Riddle. You killed him before you were born. Therefore you no longer have the motivation to return to this time. With this Paradox in place the universe will unfold. Life will cease to exist."

"How do we repair this then?"

"You must take Tom Riddles place as Lord Voldemort. It is the only way to prevent the universes destruction."


End file.
